


Sol

by rockyrocket



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BAMF Lance (Voltron), Carnival, Fist Fights, Flustered Keith (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, carnival vibes, keith and lance are a good team, the team just lets it happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockyrocket/pseuds/rockyrocket
Summary: Lance thinks he's slick. He's a little bit slick, but not in the way he thinks.





	Sol

**Author's Note:**

> Hi thanks for coming to my ted talk.

There was a thin trail of red flowing down from his companion’s nose and a few cuts below his eyes but, Lance would bet that he, himself looked ten thousand times worse. The sun had mostly disappeared over the horizon so the only light in the ally they were crouched in was Lance’s glowing red bayard and the faint yellow glow of the ravenette’s eyes. He heard footsteps in the distance and he knew he was going to have to go and fight. In Lance’s left arm was a gash, he was nicked with a blaster, so he was stuck with his non-dominant hand. He was still confidant in his skills to kick some purple ass. His partner stored next to him. Bastard always had perfect timing. 

“Keith, you good buddy?” 

“Mhm, never better.” He sounded tired.

The footsteps were getting closer.

“Alright, on my count we have to go out there and fight. Can you fight Keith?” 

“For you Lance? Anything.” 

Lance smiled at the boy next to him. 

“On my count then. 3,” 

Keith activated his sword.

“2,”

Lance adjusted his position. 

“1!”

Lance jumped into action and immediately metal clashed with metal. 

-one day prior-

Lance wasn’t stupid. He knew something was up as soon as he walked into the dining room that evening. He thought against saying anything. Lance was never sure why he never spoke up in a way that would be so in character for man he made himself seem. Lance sat down to some small conversations preparing the table and his ears. But nobody was really talking to him. He even tried joining conversations but they always seemed to shut him down at every turn. Until a point came when he just stopped trying and ate in silence. It came with an odd sense of comfort. It reminded him of a home that he had long since left behind. 

When Lance announced that he was going to go to sleep nobody really bat an eye at him. No later than when he walked out of the door he heard a loud whisper.

“Is he gone?”

It was Hunk.

“Yeah, i’m pretty sure.” Allura said.

Lance was about to turn away feeling about as useless as he normally did when, he heard something that made his head turn so fast he almost hit it on the wall. 

“He really is stupid isn’t he.” Pidge laughed.

Lance was immediately stabbed with grief, like a bullet through his chest. Tears welled up in Lance’s eyes. He was completely lost for words. Was he confused? Angry? Embarrassed? He had no idea how to feel. Not only did they find him useless but they found him stupid too? He took a breath to try to stabilize himself but there was no use so he started to walk away again. 

“Oh Lance's not stupid, he's just not into me.” Keith said

Lance then experienced the most vast range of emotions he had ever in his entire life. The anger and sadness of calling him stupid melted away as Keith’s feelings and the team’s intent suddenly dawned on him. 

“Oh bud he’ll eventually come around.” Shiro said affectionately. 

“Yeah man, you’re a catch!” Hunk laughed. 

None of them could have known then but Lance had the beginnings of a plan. Lance was going to get that boy to tell him that he loved him and Lance knew just how to do it. 

\--

Lance knew a large amount of pick up lines but he did not spend his nights stalking the internet trying to find the best ones for the ladies. Well… some of that statement is actually true. Lance did spend lots of nights stalking the best sights on the internet for the best, and cheesiest, pick-up lines that they offered but, that was because his younger sister was so much better than him at them and he was determined to beat her. Unfortunately, he was inevitably crushed by the vast knowledge of his little sis but, out of that Lance learned another valued skill. 

Lance learned how to flirt for real. Now, Lance was goofy but Hunk would even admit that Lance got around, girls and guys could not keep themselves away. He had always had amazing body awareness and Lance knows how to use that exactly to his advantage. 

\--

Keep the eyes lidded, always lidded. You move to grab your glass and- oh. The tanned skin from just above your waste is now exposed and your target can’t keep their eyes away. You slide back into your seat at the bar as your shirt slides back into place. The target’s eyes stay locked on you. When you finally look them in the eye its game on. You flick them a smile as they make their way across the room and there is a drink waiting for them when they get there. Thighs, arms, hands, lips. Always touching. Always giving them reassuring contact. They talk, you talk, and we both. You start to feel bored so you nibble the shell of their ear and ask to go somewhere more quiet. Now it’s game over, and a new one is just beginning. 

\--

Lance needed to think. His first reflex was to swim but he could not figure out how to get the pool off the ceiling so he resolved it would be a good time to get some extra training in. He started level 8 on the swordsman bot and started ripping through bot after bot, level after level. He only faltered when he reached the end of a level and somebody in the doorway coughed to get his attention. 

It was Keith. 

“Sup.” Lance said simply, swinging his sword and not bothering to shut down the simulator. Instead, he brought his sword down in and arc on top of the bot’s head and it disappeared like it was made of steam and not metal. 

“I’m supposed to tell you that we should be departing for Olkarian in one hour.” Keith gritted out like he something so much better he could be doing right now and Lance was keeping him from it. Because of that is why lance didn't feel too bad about how he responded to Keith. 

“Ok cutie! I’ll have to take a shower before hand and you’re welcome to join if you like.” Lance shot him an innocent smile and as he exited the door he ‘accidenatlly’ ran into Keith’s shoulder. 

Lance looked back once to see a blushing, confused Keith staring at his boots.

The poor boy was going to have a rough couple of days. 

\--

After, in Lances own words, an amazingly relaxing shower, Lance was just outside the bridge about to go in when he heard a very interesting snip-it of another conversation about himself. 

“He called me cute guys, I swear.” Keith reasoned

“We all believe you Keith but, Lance is just a generally flirty person. You shouldn't go off of just that. He was probably just messing with you.” Shiro shot right back.

Keith mumbled a retort that induced pure silence. 

Hunk broke the silence with a yelp. “HE SAID WHAT?” 

Lance thought now was the perfect time to enter and he did so looking oblivious and happy. “Who said what?” Lance asked seeming purely interested.

Hunk’s face flickered and returned back to normal a second before everyone else’s did. He said: “Oh bro, its juicy i’ll tell you later.” Hunk shot Lance a smirk that looked so real. Hunk was always a good lier. 

“Alright bro, sounds good.” Lance walked over to the group from the doorway and slung an arm over Keith’s shoulder. “Dibs on Keith riding me-” Lance paused and pretended to consider how he had misspoke. “Oh oops I meant, in my lion to Olkarian.” Lance looked to the princess. “He just got back from the BoM and he is not bonded with a lion right now. Red has been saying how much she missed him.” Lance said looking around at everyone else before his eyes land on the red-faced speechless Keith. 

Keith suddenly finds his boots fascinating. 

“Why not?” Shiro said calmly but, his eyes looked skeptical. 

Lance smiled innocently and started on his way to the hangers. He put one hand on his hip and the other in the air. Keeping his back to them, he waved his hand and simply said. “What are you all waiting for?” Then he was gone down the hall. For a few more ticks nobody else moved. 

“I am so royally fucked.” Keith’s head fell into his hands. 

“If you play your cards right, you just might be.” Pidge smirked and then followed Lance down the hall at a brisk pace.

“PIDGE!” Keith screamed as he started making his way to the hangars, following Lance.

\--

The short ride to the well known planet was, to put it simply, excruciating for Keith. At least, that's what it looked like. He fidgeted and squirmed the entire ride there and every time Lance tried to speak to him he jumped three feet tin the air. Half way through the ride Lance seemed to give up and let the boy cool down a bit, admittedly he was laying it on a bit thick so he decided it was for the best. 

When they touched down on the planet's surface Lance noticed this was not the Olkarion that he was used to, it was loud and bustling with life. As Keith ambled out of the lion in front of him Lance started hearing the sounds of the city as well as some extra hustle and bustle. Lance looked around in amazement mixed with something else. Keith must have noticed the confusion in his eyes because he (without looking at Lance) said: 

“We are here for the Sol festival. Did you no hear that?” 

Lance considered for a moment and said, “No. I guess I didn't hear that.” 

They met up with the other paladins and Allura explains the agenda for the day. When she finally finishes up explaining copious amounts of chores and diplomatic meetings that the paladins had to endure she smiled. 

“I have gotten you!” Coran and her snicker to each other as the other paladins look her way completely confused. 

“How have you gotten us princess?” Shiro finally spoke up. 

“Because paladins, we arrived here a day early. Today, you are free to enjoy this festival!” 

“Alright!” 

“Woohoo!” 

“Thank you princess!” 

Before he could get out a word, Lance grabbed Keith’s arm. “Were gonna go check out a cool food stand we saw walking over here see you guys around!” Lance yelled to them without even turning around. Keith shot the rest of the gang a weak smile as he was being dragged away. This was going to be a long day for Keith.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, i'm starting another thing I most likely will not finish but whateva. If you like this work that makes one of us.


End file.
